This invention is concerned with an electronic device having a screen for displaying stored information to a user.
The amount of information which is normally printed upon a conventional business card is limited by the size of the card. At the same time, the size of a business card is normally limited to the size of a conventional wallet within which the business card is typically stored.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a device which is capable of containing much more information than is capable of being printed upon a conventional business card yet has a size which generally corresponds to that of a conventional business card (or credit card) so that the device can be conveniently stored in a conventional-sized wallet.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved unit having electronic storage capabilities within which information is stored and a display screen for displaying the stored information and wherein the unit is small enough to be stored within a conventional-sized wallet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a unit which is powered by a battery and embodies a battery-saving feature.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a unit which has the capacity to accept and store information which have been downloaded therein from a personal computer.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a unit which is well-suited for storing and displaying information of the type which is normally printed upon a business card, but has other applications as well, such as displaying photographs which have been downloaded from a digital camera or displaying redeemable store coupons.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a unit which is easy to use and effective in operation.